gargoylesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Demona
thumb|265px|Demona thumb|265px|Demona tagsüber als Mensch Biografie Demona (zu deutsch. Dämona) ist Goliaths ehemalige Gefährtin und war einst ein Mitglied des Wyvern Clans. Nun ist sie einer ihrer größten Feinde und höchstwahrscheinlich der gefährlichste [Gargoyle} der Welt. Demona im 10.Jahrhundert Demona schlüpfte im Jahr 938 und wurde bereits im Jahr 971 mit Goliath ein Paar. Die junge Demona, die damals nur „Engel Der Nacht“ von Goliath liebevoll genannt wurde, lebte in ihrer Jugend auf Burg Wyvern zusammen mit ihrem Gargoyle Clan und den dortigen Menschen. Sehr bald begann sie ein starkes Interesse für Magie zu enwickeln. Der Hexenmeister nahm sie heimlich als seine Schülerin auf. Obwohl er sie hauptsächlich als Laufburschen und Diener nutzte, lehrte er ihr auch den grundlegenden Gebrauch von Dunkler Magie. Obwohl der Hexenmeister sie hart behandelte und sie streng führte, gehorchte sie seinen Befehlen. Diese erreichten ihren Höhepunkt im Jahr 975, als der Hexenmeister ihr Befahl das Phönix Tor, ein magisches Artefakt mit Hilfe dessen man durch Raum und Zeit reisen kann, von Prinzessin Elena zu stehlen. Kurz nachdem Demona das Tor gestohlen hatten, tauchte eine ältere Version von ihr selbst auf mit einem zweitem Phönix Tor. Die ältere Demona nutze ihr Tor um mit ihrem jüngerem ich in das Jahr 994 zu reisen. Begleitet wurden sie von dem plötzlich auftauchendem Goliath, der wie die ältere Demona aus einer weit enfernten Zukunft kam. In der Zukunft angekommen, schlug die ältere Demona Goliath zu Boden und zeigte ihrem jüngerem ich die Folgen eines Massakers auf Burg Wyvern. Die Burg brannte und viele ihres Clans lagen zerschmettert auf dem Boden. Ihr geliebter selbst, sowie eine hand voll anderer Gargoyles, standen in der Nacht versteinert auf den Zinnen der Burg. Ihr älteres ich erklärte ihr wie man das Phönix Tor zu benutzen hat und drängte sie es nicht dem Hexenmeister zu geben, sondern gegen die verantwortliche Menschheit einzusetzen, um dieses Unglück zu verhindern. Schließlich sagte sie noch voller Zorn, dass sie das Tor mit niemandem teilen dürfe. Die junge Demona war entsetzt von der kälte und härte ihres zukünftigem ichs und stritt ab jemals so zu werden. Dennoch beunruhigte sie der Anblick der Zukunft ihres Clans zutiefst. Der Goliath der Zukunft richtete sich schließlich auf und schlug die ältere Demona zu Boden. Er versuchte die junge Demona daraufhin zu beruhigen und bat sie sich keine Sorgen über die kommende Katastrophe zu machen und sich nicht der Rache und dem Hass hinzugeben. Schließlich schwor sie ihm ihrer Liebesversprechen treu zu bleiben. Dann nahmen die beiden das Phönix Tor und reisten mit der älteren bewusstlosen Demona in den Armen wieder in die richtige Zeit zurück, von dort aus die der Goliath und die Demona der Zukunft wieder in ihre Zeit reisten. Der Hexenmeister wurde von den Flammen des Tores angelockt und war wutentbrannt als Demona ihm die Lüge erzähle, sie habe das Tor verloren. Er bewarf sie mit einem Zauberspruch und warf sie als seine Schülerin raus. Kurz darauf ging sie mit dem Goliath ihrer Zeit zur Hochzeit von Prinz Malcolm. Inspiriert durch das tauschen der Ehering, brach sie das Phönix Tor in zwei hälften und bat Goliath seine hälfte immer aufzubewahren, als Beweis ihrer ewigen Liebe. Demona blieb beunruhigt über die düstere Vision der Zukunft, die sie gesehen hatte und wurde daher immer verärgerter über die wachsende Unfreundlichkeit der Menschen von Schloss Wyvern gegenüber den Gargoyles. Sie kam daher zur überzeugen, dass Hudson als Führer zu alt und schwach war um die kommende Bedrohung abzuwenden. Im Jahr 984 bat sie Goliath ihn als Anführer abzusetzen. Goliath verneinte, aber noch im selben Jahr dankte Hudson ab und gab seine Rolle an Goliath weiter. Damit wurde Demona zur stellvertretenden Anführerin. Im Jahr 987 wurde dann Demona von Goliath mit Angela schwanger und legte das Ei, wie es in der Natur der Gargoyles liegt, zu den anderen in die Bruthöhle. Im Jahr 994 hatte Demona schließlich genug von der andauernden Undankbarkeit von Prinzessin Katharine und ihren Untertanen. Sie plante zusammen mit dem Captian der Wache die Menschen an Hakon und seinen Wikingern zu verraten, die die Burg belagerten. Demona hoffte dadurch den kommenden Verrat der Menschen abwenden zu können und damit ihren Clan zu retten. Die zwei Verschwörer baten Goliath darum, den gesamten Clan loszuschicken um die Wikinger zu verfolgen. Während der Clan weg war hätte Hakon ohne Probleme das Schloss einnehmen können und sie wäre die Menschen endlich losgeworden. Aber Goliath nahm nur Hudson mit auf die Verfolgung, da er das Schloss nicht ohne Verteidigung zurücklassen wollte. Der Captain, der den Plan unbedingt durchziehen wollte, beschloss, dass Hakon die Burg nun am Tage anzugreifen hat. Demona war darüber nicht erfreut, weil sie wusste dass der Clan am Tag hilflos und der Gnade der Wikinger ausgeliefert ist. Aber sie wagte es auch nicht den Rest der Gargoyles zu warnen, da sie befürchtete man könnte herausfinden, dass sie sich an der Verschwörung beteiligte. Und so floh sie alleine und versteckte sich am nahe gelegenen Strand, wo sie voller Angst versteinerte. Als sie in der darauf folgenden Nacht erwachte, kehrte sie sofort zum Schloss zurück, wo sie ihren Clan von den Wikingern zerschmettert vorfand. Erschrocken und voller Trauer versteckte sie sich als Goliath zum Schloss zurückkehrte, da sie zuviel Angst hatte ihm entgegenzutreten. Sie wollte ihm erst später am Abend zeigen, dass sie noch lebt. Als sie jedoch wieder zum Schloss zurückkehrte sah sie, dass Goliath und die anderen Überlebenden bereits schon vom Magus in Stein verwandelt wurden. Jenes Bild aus ihrem Besuch in der Zukunft hatte sich bewahrheitet. Als sie ihren versteinerten Geliebten anschaute, schrie Demona „Was hab ich - was haben sie dir angetan?“ In diesem Moment wechselte ihre Stimmung von Trauer zu Wut und Hass. Sie vergrub den Teil der Verantwortung an dem Massaker den sie zu tragen hatte unter ihrem Zorn auf die Menschheit, die sie für ihre Sünden verantwortlich machte. Sie beobachtete noch wie Prinzessin Katharine, Der Magus und Tom die Eier auf einen Wagen luden und mit diesem davonfuhren, aber machte keine Anstallten ihnen zu folgen. Stattdessen küsste sie den versteinerten Goliath ein letztes mal und flog davon. Als sie dann zu einer nahe gelegenen Farm kam, durchsuchte sie die Scheune nach Nahrungsmitteln. Gillecomgain, der junge Sohn des Farmers, hörte die Geräusche und wollte nach dem rechtem Schauen. Demona griff ihn an, zerkratzte ihm daraufhin das Gesicht und sagte, es geschehe ihm als Menschen recht. Dies sollte sich als fataler Fehler herausstellen, denn der junge schwor Rache und als Erwachsen wurde, nannte er sich Nimrod, den ersten Jäger, dessen Ziel es war alle Gargoyles, besonders aber Demona, auszurotten. Demona im 11.Jahrhundert Demona wanderte weiterhin durch Schottland und griff jeden Menschen an der sie daran hindern wollte Essen zu stehlen. Im laufe der Zeit schlossen sich ihr immer mehr Gargoyles, deren Clans ebenfalls von den Menschen vernichtet wurden, an. Im Jahr 1020 war sie bereits die Anführerin eines neuen Clans, der jedoch bunt gemischt und sich dem Banditentum verschrieben hatte. Zu der Zeit wurde auch der erwachsene Gillecomgain als Nimrod einer ihrer schlimmsten Feinde und ebenso eine Gefahr für alle überlebenden Gargoyles in Schottland. Im Jahr 1020 bekamen die Drillingsschwestern den Auftrag über Demona und MacBeth zu wachen. Sie erschienen Demona als drei alte Gargoylefrauen, die sie darum baten Nimrod auf Burg Moray anzugreifen, wo er auf Prinz Duncans Befehl hingehen sollte um Findlaech und MacBeth zu töten. Demona hoffte ihren Erzfeind dort besiegen zu können und machte sich auf den Weg. Dort traf sie das erste mal MacBeth und rettete sein Leben, auch wenn das Nimrod die Gelegenheit gab zu fliehen. Zwölf Jahre später erschienen die Schwestern ein weiteres mal und rieten Demona, sie solle ein weiteres mal nach Burg Moray fliegen und dort an MacBeths Seite gegen Nimrod kämpfen. Dieses mal tötete sie Nimrod und MacBeth rettete ihr Leben, wofür sie ihm grummelnd dankte und hoffte ihre Zusammenarbeit hätte nun ein Ende. Jedoch war dem nicht so. Als zwanzig Jahre später Duncan beschloss MacBeth anzugreifen und zu zerstören, fürchtete er dass Demona und ihr Clan ihm zur Hilfe kommen könnten und setzte sich die Maske Nimrods auf. Er tötete viele ihres Clans im Schlaf. Dieser Plan ging jedoch nach hinten los, denn dies führte MacBeth und Demona gegen Duncan als gemeinsamen Feind zusammen. Demona war mittlerweile zu alt und schwach geworden um ihren Clan ein weiteres mal in einen Kampf zu führen, aber dennoch traute sie MacBeth nicht, bis die Drillingsschwestern erschienen und Demona ein Angebot machten: Wenn sie einwilligt MacBeth mit allem was sie hat zu unterstützen, werde sie ihre Jugend und Stärke wiedererhalten. Demona , die nun 104 war, also für Gargoyles 52, und durch ihr anstrengendes Leben sehr mitgenommen war, akzeptierte den Handel. Die Schwestern vertauschten deren Alter was MacBeth 52 machte und Demona zu 70, dem Gargoyleäquivalent zu 35, also MacBeths Alter, machte. Bei dem Vorgang machten sie die beiden auch unsterblich und altrerungslos. Von nun an können sie nur noch sterben, wenn einer den anderen tötet, was zu diesem Zeitpunkt undenkbar war. Mit der Hilfe von Demona und ihrem Clan besiegte MacBeth Duncan in der Schlacht und wurde zum neuem König von Schottland. Er setzte sie und ihren Clan unter seinen Schutz und ernannte Demona zu seinem königlichen Berater. Weil sie in der Schlacht wie ein Dämon kämpfte, nannte er sie von nun an Demona, einen Namen, den sie nie wieder ablegen wird. Für die nächsten 17 Jahre lebte Demona in Frieden und Sicherheit. Jedoch kam diese Ruhepause im Jahr 1057 zu einem tragischen Ende, als Canmore, der Sohn Duncans, Schottland mit der Hilfe der Engländer angriff, um den Thron seines Vaters und seine Rache einzufordern. Demona und ihr Clan kämpfte tapfer gegen die englischen Invasoren und der Sieg lag auch zum greifen nahe. Jedoch belauschte Demona heimlich eine private Unterhaltung von MacBeth und Bodhe, der MacBeth darum bat, die Allianz mit den Gargoyles abzubrechen, weil die Engländer Schottland nur wegen ihrem Hass auf die Gargoyles angreifen würden und daher wieder heim ziehen würden, wenn MacBeth Demonas Clan den Rücken kehren würde. Unglücklicherweise wies er den Ratschlag nicht augenblicklich ab, weil er seinem Sohn zeigen wollte, dass „ein weiser König alle Optionen abwägt, bevor er seine Entscheidung fällt“. Da Demona nun davon überzeugt war, dass MacBeth ihren Clan an die Engländer verraten wird, entschied sie sich ihn zuerst zu verraten und ließ Burg Moray in der Endschlacht im Stich. Ohne die Hilfe der Gargoyles wurde MacBeth von Canmore besiegt. Jedoch nutzte Canmore die Gelegenheit und zerstörte auch Demonas Clan. Demona hatte nun MacBeth seine Familie, seine Freunde und sein Königreich genommen und wird sich ihrer Schuld nie bewusst werden. Aber auch sie war nun ein weiteres mal alleine und musste aus Schottland fliehen. Demona Zwichen 11 und 20.Jahrhundert Was Demona in der Zeit zwischen 1057 und 1994 machte ist wesentlich flüchtiger bekannt, als zwischen 994 und 1057. Es ist bekannt, dass sie fast die ganze Welt bereiste, verfolgt von sowohl MacBeth als auch von den Erben Nimrods. Nachdem sie immer verbitterter wegen der Verfolgung, dem Verrat und dem ausmerzen ihrer Spezies gegenüber den Menschen wurde, nahm sie sich das Ziel alle Menschen zu töten. Drei besondere Ereignisse sind aus dieser Zeit bekannt. Im Jahr 1495 stahl Demona die Medici Tafel aus Florenz, weil sie den "Fulfillment Spell“ wollte, der auf ihnen eingraviert war. Im Jahr 1920 versuchte sie den Betenden Gargoyle in Paris zu benutzen, mit dem sie Steinstatuen zum Leben erwecken konnte um die Menschen der Stadt abzuschlachten. Sie wurde jedoch von Fiona Canmore aufgehalten, die den Betenden Gargoyle zerstörte. Demona legte jedoch seine Bruchstücke in ein geheimes Fach auf der Notre Dame Kathedrale, wo er im laufe der Jahre wiederhergestellt wurden. Im Jahr 1980 kehrte sie nach Paris zurück um den Betenden Gargoyle zu bergen und tötete dabei Charles Canmore, der sich ihr entgegenstellte. Während all dieser Zeit bewachten die Drillingsschwestern Demona und MacBeth, und griffen noch zweimal aus unbekanntem Grund in ihr Leben ein. Bis zum 20.Jahrhundert schaffte es Demona außerdem sich einen großen Fundus an Wertgegenständen und Schätzen anzuhäufen, was sie durchaus reich machte. Demona im 20.Jahrhundert Zwischen 1980 und 1994 lernte Demona dank Owen/Puck Xanatos kennen, mit dem sie eine Allianz schloss, deren Ziel es war, Goliath und seinem Clan aus dem magischen Schlaf zu erwecken. Xanatos hatte zwar seine eigene Gründe für das Unternehmen, aber Demona hoffte erneut mit ihrem Partner leben zu können, um mit ihm gemeinsam gegen die Menschen zu kämpfen. Nachdem Xanatos Burg Wyvern auf das Dach des Eyrie Building verfrachtete, wurde der Spruch gebrochen und der Clan erwachte zu neuem Leben. Demona gab vor ebenfalls die letzten 1000 Jahre unter dem Spruch des Magus gestanden zu haben. Dann brachte sie Goliath dazu einen Angriff auf Cyberbiotics zu starten, bei dem sie ihren ganzen Hass zeigte, als sie Festung I zerstörte, um möglichst viele Menschen zu töten. Als sich Goliath daraufhin weigerte sich ihrem Kreuzzug gegen die Menschheit anzuschließen, offenbarte sie ihm stolz ihren Namen und versuchte ihn zu erschießen. Elisa konnte gerade noch Goliaths Leben retten was sie zu einem neuen Feind von Demona machte. Von nun an versuchte Demona bei jedem ihrer Vorhaben entweder die Gargoyles von ihren Zielen zu überzeugen, oder wenn sie es nicht schaffte, sie zu zerstören. Unter anderem legte sie Brooklyn rein, dass er ihr half Goliath in ein hirnloses Zombie unter ihrer Kontrolle zu verwandeln und erschaffte zusammen mit Xanatos den kybernetischen Gargoyle Coldstone. Dann beschwor sie Puck um alle Menschen in New York auszulöschen, was er durch sein übliches trickreiches Spiel nicht machte, aber ihr dennoch am Ende die Gabe gab, sich am Tage nicht mehr in Stein sondern in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Schließlich schaffte sie es sogar Goliath reinzulegen, damit er ihr sein Teil des Phönix Tors übergab, mit dem sie in das Jahr 975 reisen konnte. Dort suchte sie ihr jüngeres Ich auf, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Menschen auszurotten hat, bevor es in einem Massaker endet, wie sie es bereits erfolglos in ihrer Vergangenheit getan hatte. Ihren ersten Endplan zur Vernichtung der Menschen, nach Goliaths erwachen, war, als sie die Einwohner von New York so verfluchte, dass sie während der Nacht zu Stein wurden. Danach konnte sie beginnen einen nach dem anderen gemütlich zu zertrümmern. Ihr Fluch konnte dank einer Allianz zwischen Goliath und Xanatos gebrochen werden, aber auch wegen der unerwarteten Einmischung von sowohl MacBeth als auch den Drillingsschwestern. Danach nahmen die Schwestern Demona und MacBeth mit sich und setzten sie unter ihrer Kontrolle, damit diese das Grimorum Arcanorum, das Auge von Odin, das Phönix Tor für sie stehlen sollten. Als das erledigt war, nahmen die Schwestern die beiden mit ihrem gebrochenen Willen mit nach Avalon, wo sie sich dem Hexenmeister in seinem Kampf anschließen mussten. Nach der Niederlage des Hexenmeisters, hoben die Schwestern den ihren Bann über die beiden auf und verfügten, dass sie sich an nichts, was auf Avalon passierte erinnern konnten. Daraufhin wurden sie vom Avalon Clan zurück in die Außenwelt geschickt. Avalon brachte Demona und MacBeth nach Paris, wo Demona Thailog, dem bösen Klon von Goliath traf. In Thailog fand sie den Goliath den sie sich immer gewünscht hatte und verliebte sich in ihn. Die zwei Gargoyles benutzten ihr gemeinsames Vermögen um Nightstone Unlimited zu gründen. Danach planten sie sich das Vermögen von MacBeth auch noch anzueignen. Dazu nährte sich Demona ihm in ihrer menschlichen Form als Dominique Destine, die MacBeth nicht kannte, an und schaffte es dass er sich in sie verliebte. Bald darauf heirateten die beiden. Am Sonnenuntergang des Hochzeitstages zeigte Demona ihm ihr wahres Gesicht und sperre ihn ein, um seinen Tot vorzutäuschen, damit sie als „Witwe“ sein Vermögen erben kann. Was Demona nicht, wusste war, dass es Thailogs Plan war, dass die beiden sich gegenseitig umbringen, damit er dann dass Geld der beiden an sich nehmen konnte. Glücklicherweise brachte Avalon auch Goliath, Elisa, Angela und Bronx nach Paris, wo sie Thailogs Plan durchkreuzen konnten und damit MacBeths und Demonas Leben retteten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah auch Demona das erste mal ihre Tochter Angela. Als sie nach wieder New York zusammen mit Thailog reiste, dem sie immer noch traute, erfuhr sie von Sevarius, dass Angela ihre biologische Tochter ist. Sie entschied sich Angela auf ihre Seite zu hohlen und sich ihren eigenen Clan zusammen mit Thailog zu erschaffen. Dazu ließ sie sich von den Gargoyles fangen und sich in das Labyrinth einsperren. Da jeder der Gargoyles sie abwechselnd bewachte kam sie an Blutproben von Hudson und dem Trio, die sie Sevarius schickte, damit er sie klonen konnte. Außerdem tat sie alles was sie konnte um Angela für ihre Sache zu überzeugen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als die Klone nach wenigen Monaten fertig gestellt wurden, verhalf ihr Thailog zur Flucht. Danach schaffte sie es mit ihrem Clan aus Klonen den Clan Goliaths gefangen zunehmen. Als aber Thailog Angela töten wollte und Angela sagte, dass sie ihre Mutter hasst, merkte Demona, dass sie starke Gefühle für ihre Tochter hat und hielt sie Thailog von dem Mord ab. Thailog offenbarte ihr daraufhin, dass er für den Fall ihres Verrates zusätzlich noch Delilah erschaffen ließ, ein Klon das aus den Genen von Elisa und Demona. Dieser Verrat machte Demona so wütend, dass sie den Gargoyles zur Flucht verhalf, zu Goliath schrie „rette unsere Tochter!“ und Thailog angriff. Sie bekämpfte ihn auf einem brennenden Gerüst, das schließlich in sich zusammenfiel und Demona unter sich begrub. Wie zu erwarten überlebte sie das Flammenmeer. Kurz darauf nutzte Demona ihre Ressourcen bei Nightstone Unlimited um einen Plan mit den Medici Tafel und den Betenden Gargoyle zu vollenden. Sie heuerte Sevarius an, der den CV-1000 Trägervirus erschuf. In der Nacht des Jägers ging sie in die St. Damien's Kathedrale, wo sie den Fulfillment Spell sprach, der auf den Medici Tafeln eingraviert ist, um den Trägervirus mit einem Gefäß voll DI-7 zu verbinden, was eine mächtige Seuche erschuf, die in der Lage war, jeden Menschen auf dem Planeten zu töten. Dank der Magie des Betenden Gargoyles würde diese Plage den Menschen nichts anhaben können. Sie musste nur noch das Gefäß mit dem Virus vernichten, aber glücklicherweise kam Goliath im letzten Moment dazwischen und zerstörte den Betenden Gargoyle, was Demona zwang ihren Plan abzubrechen. Sie floh voller Wut aus der Kathedrale. Demona im 22.Jahrhundert Trotz dem misslungenem Plan wird Demona weiterhin voller Hass daran arbeiten die Menschheit zu vernichten. Wenn jedoch die Space-Spawn im Jahr 2198 die Erde angreifen wird, wird Demona mit einem größerem Feind als die Menschen konfrontiert werden, was schließlich dazu führen wird, dass sie Samsons Einladung der Rebellion beizutreten annehmen wird. Ihr Wissen über Magie und Technik, sowie ihre Fähigkeit sich am Tag in einen Menschen zu verwandeln, werden dabei enorm hilfreich sein. Außerdem wird Demona im laufe der Zeit sich ihrer Schuld bewusst werden. Sie wird auch noch zwei mal neu verlieben, jedoch sind auch dazu keine Details bekannt. Demonas Charakter Zur Zeit folgt Demona ihren Weg des Hasses gegen die Menschheit und will die gesamte Spezies vernichten. Dennoch hasst sie manche Menschen mehr als andere, besonders Elisa Maza. Demona ist sich der Gefühle die Elisa und Goliath füreinander haben bewusst und zutiefst Eifersüchtig auf sie (auch wenn sie glaubt, dass sie Goliath Liebe nicht mehr will). Außerdem passt Elisa nicht in Demonas Bild, dass alle Menschen böse, verräterisch und feindselig gegenüber Gargoyles sind, was sie noch mehr verärgert. Sie hegt außerdem einen sehr starken Hass für die Erben Nimrods, die sie schon so lange jagen, und für MacBeth, dem sie die Schuld an der Zerstörung ihres Clans im Jahr 1057 gibt. Eine große Ausnahme in ihrem hasserfülltem Herzen nimmt Angela ein, für die sie sehr starke Gefühle hat, die aber leider noch nicht ausreichen um sie von ihrem Pfad abzubringen. Demonas Hass auf die Menschheit ist aber auch durch ihre unterdrückte Schuld geschürt worden. Sie weiß im tiefsten innerem, dass sie zum Teil für das Wyvern Massaker verantwortlich ist, aber ist nicht gewollt, diese zuzugeben und macht die menschliche Rasse zu ihrem Sündenbock, damit sie dem Blut, das an ihren Händen klebt, nicht entgegentreten muss. Sie hat zudem einen immer stärker werdenden Machttrieb, teilweise auch, weil sie hofft, dass wenn sie die Menschen vernichten und daher dann die Gargoyles die Welt beherrschen, sie über diese dann herrschen wird. Demona ist nicht nur ein verschlagener und einfallsreicher Gegner, sondern auch eine gute Kriegerin. Jedoch haben ihr Wut und ihr Hass eine Tendenz ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen. So macht sie zum Beispiel im Kampf den Fehler ihre Laserkanone als Knüppel zu benutzen, anstatt damit zu feuern. Oder dass sie ihre Alliierten verschreckt und verrät, weshalb sie ihre Hilfe für immer verliert (wie bei MacBeth und Xanatos). All das hat glücklicherweise dazu geführt, dass ihre ganzen versuche, die Menschheit zu vernichten misslangen. Demonas Besonderheiten Wegen dem Zauberspruch den die Drillingschwestern im Jahr 1040 auf sie legten, ist Demona zur Zeit unsterblich und altert nicht. Dieser Spruch legt auch fest, dass sie nur dann sterben wird, wenn sie MacBeth oder er sie tötet. Demona kann aber immer noch verwundet und zeitweise getötet werden. Wenn sie sich in so einem Moment in der Nähe von MacBeth befindet, spürt er, wegen dem megischem Bund zwischen ihnen, ihren Schmerz – und genauso umgekehrt. Dank einem magischen Geschenk, das Puck ihr gab, verwandelt sich Demona während des Sonnenaufganges in einen Menschen und beim Sonnenuntergang wieder in einen Gargoyle. Diese Verwandlung ist extrem schmerzvoll, nur bei ihrer ersten spürte sie dank Puck nichts, damit der Überraschungseffekt, wenn sie in den Spiegel schaut, für sie größer ist. Da sie sich nicht mehr versteinert, muss sie ein paar Stunden am Tag in ihrer menschlichen Form schlafen. Das Meiste kompensiert jedoch der Zauber. Ihr menschlicher Deckname Dominique Destine ist die Geschäftsführerin von Nightstone Unlimited. Demona wird diese Fähigkeit im Jahr 2198 immer noch haben. Demonas Aussehen, Namen und Wohnort Physisch gesehen ist Demona eine attraktive Gargoylefrau mit einer roten Haarmähne und blaugrauer Haut. Sie ist normalerweise mit einem Streitkolben oder einer Laserkanone bewaffnet. Ihre menschliche Form ist die einer attraktiven rothaarigen Frau mit starker Ähnlichkeit gegenüber ihrer Gargoyleform (tatsächlich sogar so stark, dass die Muskelstruktur und Knochenaufbau von ihrem Menschenkopf und Gargoylekopf, laut einem Computerprogramm der Canmores, nahezu identisch sind). Demona wurde von MacBeth im Jahr 1040 nach seiner Krönung benannt. Er gab ihr den Namen nicht wegen ihrem moralischen Charakter (egal wie nahe liegend das sein mag), sondern weil sie in der Schlacht wie ein Dämon kämpfte. Sie mochte den klang des Namens so sehr, dass sie ihn bis heute nicht ablegte. Demona wohnt alleine in einer Villa im Gramercy Park, der angepasst eingerichtet ist, wie zum Beispiel einem Türklopfer der die Form eines Dämonenkopfes hat. Kategorie:Gargoyles